


feeding night

by wubbo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Vampire Byakuya, Vampires, it’s a minor mention but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: One would think being a blood bank to a vampire would be a frightening experience. Makoto, on the other hand, kind of loves it, and Byakuya takes very good care of the boy he’s going to be sucking blood out of for the foreseeable future.





	feeding night

**Author's Note:**

> First! DR! Fic! Yeaaaah!
> 
> I don’t know how well I wrote these two since I’m new to it, but I hope the fic is enjoyable regardless! I’m just very weak for this ship right now and I had an urge to write more vampire fics

Makoto didn’t immediately remember what day it was. Long days at work gave him little time to think about things like that. He trudged up the stairs to he and his boyfriend’s apartment. His joints ached the whole walk up. Once he’d finally reached the third floor, he shuffled down a hall and pulled out his key. He could see a bit of light shining out from the gaps at the top and bottom of the door. It was just enough to imply Byakuya was home, but dim enough that he might be asleep, so Makoto walked in carefully.

Instead of a quiet apartment and a sleeping boyfriend though, Makoto walked into a candle-lit room. The dinner table was bare, but the chairs were all neatly pushed in. Through the wide doorway leading to the living room, Makoto could see the couch piled high with blankets and pillows.

He still hadn’t quite caught on to the situation when he heard the clinging of dishes in the kitchen area. He glanced over and saw his boyfriend, hair tied back and sleeves rolled up, preparing food. Byakuya. Their eyes met. “You’re late,” he muttered.

“I...had to work overtime. Is that okay?”

“You must be joking.”

Makoto just tilted his head. Byakuya let out a dramatic sigh. After filling a plate with the fried rice he’d been making, he quickly walked to the table and set it down in its rightful place. He sat down next to Makoto’s usual chair. When Makoto still didn’t move, Byakuya rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers, and pointed.

“Sit.” 

Makoto did as he was told. “Seriously, what’s this all-?” 

Byakuya just bared his teeth as an explanation. Makoto could see fangs jutting out. He laughed and hit himself on the forehead; it was Thursday. “Feeding night. Sorry.”

“Don’t bother.” Byakuya’s snippy tone left for a moment as he continued, “I made fried rice for you. Eat.”

Makoto blinked. “All of it?”

“I’m not feeding if you’re malnourished.”

“But I-!”

“When did you have lunch, Makoto?” Makoto furrowed his brow. He looked far too deep in thought for such a simple question. It shouldn’t take that long to remember. “I rest my case. Eat. I’ll finish preparing the couch.”

Makoto was pretty sure the couch was plenty fluffed already, but Byakuya had already hopped out of his seat and stormed away before Makoto could open his mouth. So instead he just let out a content sigh and began to eat. Feeding day had always been a bit like this. Byakuya pampered him as much as he could before and after biting Makoto’s neck. It was nice to be looked after, of course, but it never felt quite right. Byakuya was never really the sort of guy to have dinner ready when his boyfriend got home. He wasn’t the type of man to buy random gifts or to lay out blankets for anyone.

Not that Makoto was complaining, of course. He already didn’t mind the feeding too much. Byakuya’s insistence on the rest of the night was a sweet bonus, and Makoto was sure Byakuya only did it because he really cared about Makoto’s well-being. When they first began adding this whole event to their schedule, Byakuya seemed concerned. He thought it would always be painful and would take a lot of energy out of Makoto. He thought Makoto wouldn’t keep doing it. Hell, to Byakuya, it was unlikely for the relationship to last after all this. But of course, here Makoto was, not phased by any of this vampire nonsense in the slightest. It was just another Thursday evening. It was something so mundane he apparently forgot about it less than an hour ago. He was just happy to help.

Makoto took his time finishing the plate of rice. It tasted pretty good considering Byakuya’s...unique cooking abilities. And besides that, he wanted to give Byakuya enough time to finish whatever preparations he wanted to do. Once the plate was clean, he got up from his chair and peeked around the doorway. Byakuya was adding what must have been the fifth blanket, carefully laying it across the couch. Makoto smiled. His boyfriend looked so handsome when he got that focused look in his eye...even if it was for something kind of silly. 

“You almost done?” he asked.

Byakuya jumped a bit. Then he blushed a bit, looking back to the soft nest he’d made. “...Yes.”

“It looks comfy! Let me just put the dishes away!”

Byakuya nodded and sat down. Makoto was quick to place the plate in the sink and hurry over. He hopped onto the couch, knocking over a few pillows. Byakuya frantically picked them back up. Makoto giggled as his boyfriend surrounded him with the misplaced cushions.

“Byakuya, it’s okay! There’s plenty of pillows!”

“Shut it, Naegi.”

“You’ve never explained this weird nesting thing to me. Is it a thing other vampires do? Is it like an animal instinct? Do you-“

Makoto suddenly felt cold lips pressing against his. He squeaked in surprise. Byakuya stayed for a moment, only pulling back when he was certain Makoto wouldn’t just try to ramble again. “I’m ready to eat now,” he snapped.

Makoto nodded. “Y-Yeah! Sorry! Go ahead!

He tilted his head back and to the side. His neck was laid out perfectly. Byakuya couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. He was starving. Eating once a week wasn’t ideal for vampires, but it was the safest option for Makoto, so it’s the only option Byakuya was going to take. It wouldn’t do him any good to lose his blood bank that easily. (And okay, maybe he got a bit stressed out at the thought of his boyfriend being weakened or hurt, but what of it? Makoto couldn’t prove anything.)

Byakuya leaned in close, his fangs unsheathing completely. “I’m...going to do it.”

Makoto smiled reassuringly. “I’m okay. Go ahead.”

Byakuya nodded and bit down. Makoto could never help the initial wince, but once the sipping started, it wasn’t bad at all. It kind of tickled, actually. He grinned and reached for one of Byakuya’s hands, patting it lightly. Byakuya hesitated before intertwining his fingers with Makoto’s.

After he knew he’d had just enough, he removed himself from Makoto’s neck with a soft ‘_pop_’ of his lips. He licked his mouth clean and hid his fangs once again. Makoto’s sleepy-eyed face looked back at him with a smile. Byakuya squeezed his hand.

“All done,” he mumbled.

“Yaaay,” Makoto sleepily cheered. He relaxed into the pillows and blankets, letting his eyelids flutter closed. “I always forget how tired that makes me.”

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Byakuya ordered. He quickly went to the bathroom and retrieved a bandage large enough to cover the bite marks. He also brought a warm wash cloth. As he wiped the small beads of blood away and covered up the wound, he whispered, “You did well as usual. Thank you.”

Makoto let out a delighted hum. “Byakuya, can you come hug me?”

“Wh-What?”

“You don’t have to, but...” He snuggled a bit deeper into the cushions, beginning to drift off.

Byakuya sighed and curled up beside Makoto. The couch was a bit small, so it was difficult, but once his arms were around his boyfriend’s waist, it felt cozy. Makoto let out a pleased sigh. 

“Byakuya?”

“What now?”

“Love you.”

Byakuya’s face burned bright red any time he heard Makoto say those words. It was even worse when he said it so contentedly, with that sleepy tone in his voice. Byakuya held him just a bit tighter.

“G-Go to sleep,” he finally mumbled back. 

Makoto’s response was a light snore.


End file.
